Shinto Matchmaking Service
by Antilion
Summary: Gravely injured by Kikyo, Kagome's body is found by none other than Bankotsu. She has been kidnapped and fears the worst- torture or even death. However, two kami decide to meddle with her story. Updated version of the old story, Angel Matchmakers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is a rewrite of my old story, written in 2011, Angel Matchmakers. I changed the name of it because of the Shinto religion, and they referred to their sacred spirits as Kami, so 'angels' in Feudal Japan probably didn't make much sense. I hope you guys like the new name! It's probably not as cute though. Anyways, enjoy the first updated chapter.**

* * *

**Shinto Matchmaking Service **

**Chapter 1**

_"Destiny is a strange concept." _

_"A lot of stuff is strange when you're eternal."_

* * *

Kagome sighed, eyes unable to send her to sleep. She wondered if Miroku or Inuyasha were awake at this time. The night was dark but slightly illuminated by the stars. She silently stood up and walked out, carefully lightening her steps so the young kitsune Shippo wouldn't wake up. They've shared a room together since Kagome adopted him as her own. Kagome tiptoed to Miroku's room and saw his two hands in the air, squeezing it.

"Will you bear my child?" He whispered to the air, most likely dreaming it was some beautiful woman. She looked around for Inuyasha, then realized the half demon wasn't there. Perhaps he was on a night stroll? One would highly doubt it. She walked outside and was greeted by the fresh, cold air hitting her cheeks. She shivered violently, wondering briefly why she had never thought to bring a damn jacket to this place. After brushing off the night air, Kagome sensed Inuyasha's powerful aura, pulsing wildly. Kagome was curious- he must be nervous. Worry crept up her spine.

Kagome's feet started moving, against her own wishes. As she crept closer, she noticed a smaller aura very close to his. It was very weak, shining a dull purple that melded into his large one stealthily. Kagome gasped silently at the heart-clenching sight. A young man with silvery hair that shined in the midnight moon had his arms over her believed incarnation.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, loud enough that Kagome heard. "Tell me you love me." Kikyo said, smiling mischievously at the half-demon man in front of her. Inuyasha lifted her up, beautifully in sync with each other, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you, Kikyo." Inuyasha moved in for a kiss, pressing her slim body into the tree they were against. He was dangerously close to her body, wondering if she would allow him to touch her in ways that he hadn't before. Her breasts were soft against his chest, and her looking down at him fatefully made his imagination run wild.

"Wonderful." Kikyo murmured, taking in the utter bliss of the situation.

Kagome accidentally stepped onto a conveniently placed broken branch. Inuyasha jumped in shock, and slowly let Kikyo down. Her feet landed on the ground with a light thud. In his eyes was mixed emotion, something that looked like sadness.

"Listen Yasha, I don't want your pity." Kagome eased into the situation with the endearing nickname. It took every ounce of her not to explode. Kikyo licked her lips, her fingers trailing over Inuyasha's forearm. Kagome subtly assumed it must've tasted like pottery.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-" Inuyasha sounded genuinely apologetic. Kagome might've forgiven him if he didn't spend the last two years or so pining after her only to return to his first love when the timing was right. It was degrading, falling for someone who pursued her first then ended up betraying her in the end.

"You're just so lucky, Kikyo." Kagome spoke, finally looking up at the two of them with clenched fists. "So damn lucky to be the first one." She felt as if her heart was between her tightly wound fingers.

What happened here?

"What do you mean?" The mature voice set upon her ears like a broken record, the voice she gradually learned to dislike with all her being.

Kagome made a loud, frustrated noise. She felt as if the night somehow got even darker. She brought herself up, walking away. After a couple of steps she heard the sound of an arrow being drawn. She turned around to see Inuyasha on the floor, unconscious.

She was in danger.

Kagome's body went into panic mode, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she made a break for it. Kikyo was well trained in archery, and she wasn't going to let her reincarnation ruin the moment she had with her lover. Not when she had a perfect shot. Kagome was her enemy, after all. Once Kagome is gone, so are Kikyo's problems. The arrow hit Kagome square in the back, small sparkles splashing on the ground around her. However, the arrow was still lodged into her body instead of erupting completely.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears thinking about the lovely past they had together, wondering what she could've done to spoil their relationship. Why wasn't she better than the original? Maybe she was just an inadequate copy. The pain in her body was on par with the hurt in her heart, but that was about to change. A barrier, dark purple in color erupted from Kikyo's body sending Kagome flying from the clearing. The negative energy felt like lightning on her bare skin. As Kagome flew through the air, she knew she was going to die here. She just wished that it could be under a better circumstance. A noble death in battle was how she thought she was going to go. Kagome began to fall down and death was inevitable. She closed her eyes, passing out before she could embrace death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinto Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here? A wench, and Inuyasha's at that!" A boyish laugh erupted from the mystery man's mouth. The sound awoke Kagome from her forced slumber. She met his gaze with her large hazel eyes without any words exchanged. It was the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu. The Band of Seven were a group of seven deceased mercernaries, beheaded for their uncontrolled bloodlust, eventually revived by Naraku to destroy Inuyasha's group. After a couple of seconds of recollection, she closed her eyes- half ignoring him and half unable to bear the pain she was in. Kagome truly wished that she had died after that barrier shockwave.

"Excuse me, did you not hear me or are you too busy dying, bitch?" Bankotsu mocked her limp body. He doubted her ability to even move at all.

"Listen, asshole. If you're going to kill me, make it quick." Kagome spit out, the words tasting bitter as they rolled off her tongue. Bankotsu looked almost offended, but what's a woman that isn't a challenge? He was definitely going to have fun with her before he killed her off.

"I love women who are difficult. I find it sexy, Kagome." Bankotsu's voice was laced with a flirtatious tone that didn't agree with the malicious gleam in his eyes. Even though his eyes were threatening murder, her body shook when he said her name. He yanked her off the ground, then promptly dropped her back on the ground when blood spilled out of her wound. The arrow in her back sunk in deeper, and she yelped in pain.

"Whoops, my bad." Bankotsu said humorously, but Kagome did not find it funny in the slightest. She heard footsteps in the distance, and looked up through watered vision to see Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. Flashbacks of the disgusting poison master, Mukotsu seeded itself into her mind. He had been killed by Sesshomaru, but the attempted rape and near death she experienced due to him was scarring. She had nightmares about him.

"Hey brothers- well, what's left of you. Suikotsu," Bankotsu called to the medic of the group. Suikotsu nodded. "I hope you're up for some wound mending today." Suikotsu walked over to Kagome's limp body, and sat her up rather harshly. She whined in pain, then screamed when he ripped out the arrow from her back.

"Be happy I didn't pull it out slowly. That would've hurt a lot worse, priestess." Suikotsu spat out. He went looking through his supplies, turning away from the dying girl for a few moments. When he faced her, his eyes were gentle. Kagome could see the light grey color of his eyes, and wondered what changed in those few seconds. He smiled at her, gathering a clear glass container with a grey-green substance. He dipped two fingers into it, and lifted her pink blouse that was stained with blood. Suikotsu massaged the cold gel around the wound, then directly on top of it.

"How do you feel?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome was utterly baffled by the personality change, but she definitely appreciated a friendly smile.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She spoke clearly, unable to feel any pain. It must've been some type of numbing gel. He retrieved a needle and thread from his case.

"I have to suture your wound. It has widened with excessive force applied to the arrow." Suikotsu swiftly stitched up the wound, adding some smooth liquid on top of it, then bandaged it carefully. Kagome couldn't feel a thing. "It also seems like you have huge body sprains, from your shoulder to your legs. Be very careful, and don't walk if you don't have to. I don't believe you need surgery, but only time will tell." Suikotsu spoke tenderly, as if he was caring for a child.

"Anyways, why do we have a whore with us again?" Jakotsu's voice cut in like nails on a chalkboard. Kagome almost flinched at how awful the words sounded after Suikotsu's kindness.

"I found her on the brink of death about an hour ago. She has a bunch of jewel shards that we can play with." Bankotsu smirked. The necklace with the bottle attached was ripped off of her neck by Bankotsu, and he divided it equally among the three, and used the remaining for himself. Bankotsu inserted two new shards into his legs, and one into his Banryuu wielding arm.

"Brother, why are you taking the excess? That is not fair." Renkotsu spoke up, visibly jealous.

"I am the leader, and the strongest. That is all that I will say to you about this subject, Renkotsu." Bankotsu snapped. Renkotsu sneered at him, but dropped the matter. Kagome noted that Renkotsu looked very annoyed at the 'leader' comment, but as far as she knew he was quite obviously their leader. Jakotsu and Suikotsu did not seem to mind, they actually were pleased with the amount of shards given to them, much to Renkotsu's dismay.

"You're not going back to Inuyasha, babe. Letting ya know now." Bankotsu said casually, raising the left corner of his lips in a mocking smile. Kagome laid her head on the ground, ignoring Bankotsu's comment. She couldn't imagine a worse situation to be in, and talk of Inuyasha would only make it even more unpleasant.

"Priestess." Bankotsu kneeled in front of her body, taking her hair in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. Kagome whimpered in pain but obeyed his physical command. He let her go, but she still kept eye contact. He noted the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your mutt fucked up, didn't he." It was a question, but felt more like a statement. It seemed as if Bankotsu already knew what happened, but Kagome nodded anyways. Bankotsu looked disappointed, wondering if their chances of luring Inuyasha to them were ruined by that nod.

"If he doesn't show up, you're as good as dead, miko."

* * *

"Inuyasha, you are dense! An idiot!" Sango yelled, incredibly angered by the situation at hand.

"Sango, if you would just let me fucking talk! I have no idea what happened. Kagome saw me and Kikyo, and then everything just went black. The same thing happened to Kikyo too. I can't smell her scent anywhere, it's like she just vanished!" Inuyasha was extremely worried. Kikyo smiled in agreement.

"We can continue on our shard quest. I can sense the jewel shards, and defend myself while we do it." Kikyo spoke cockily. She never liked Kagome's damsel in distress attitude. Miroku studied Kikyo's eyes. He did not trust her, or her intentions with Kagome and their quest. He understood that Kikyo has been tainted, and the dull color of her soul collectors were enough proof of that. Miroku suspected she had a role in Kagome's disappearance, but stayed quiet for now.

"Kikyo, I understand that your spiritual powers seem to be getting stronger." Miroku noted calmly. Kikyo frowned. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, a bit confused. She has been taking souls in, but not to the point where they enhanced her priestess powers greatly, as far as he knew.

"Yes, of course. However, I've always been able to protect myself." Kikyo was very prideful when it came to her archery skills. Recently, the soul collectors were returning with the souls of demon women instead of human women. It has worked wonders in increasing her fighting power, while human souls helped her healing powers. She communicated with the shinidamachu that she would prefer the offensive power, and to continue finding those souls and contain the human souls until needed. Kikyo did not tell Inuyasha or his group this, as she just found out she could replace the human souls. She knew it came with a price, though. Her soul collectors seemed to be changing to a grey color, while the actual souls had a black aura around them before she consumed their power. Kikyo could see the difference mostly in combat.

_"The power she wields will devour her."_

_"The need for strength is poison coursing through veins."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinto Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter 3**

_"Sometimes fate needs altering."_

_"Many needless deaths are prevented this way."_

* * *

Kagome was fully healed at this point. It seems as if Bankotsu had finally given up on killing her. She often wondered what took a hold of him, it seemed as if a switch flipped overnight and he became less of an asshole. The purification of Suikotsu might have led to him realizing that she is the only medic that would be willing to help, so he decided to treat her with respect. The death of Suikotsu hurt the group severely, leaving only three brothers. Bankotsu was losing this war and he knew it. However, this time he has the world's most powerful priestess by his side, even though she was forced to accompany them. Even Bankotsu was scared of the brothers' fate if she were to be rescued and them attacked. Jakotsu told him that Suikotsu was killed by Kikyo, along with Sesshomaru so who knows who else could join future fights at any time?

Bankotsu was truly scared. Kagome noticed his clouded eyes, and she could tell that he was plagued with fear. He sat cross legged, facing away from the group and didn't even pay attention to her while she stood in front of him. That was quite unusual for him, no sexual remarks, no demeaning comments, it was very uncharacteristic. She felt... kinda bad for him. Kagome cursed her own forgiving nature. She wished that even just once, she could put her foot down and not care. Kagome knelt down in front of Bankotsu, and took his hands into hers.

His eyes shot up to hers, and he snatched his hands away. Bankotsu scooted back, then waited for her explanation of touching him. He didn't look upset, but curious as to why she thought she could touch him without warning.

"I'm sorry." Kagome offered instantly, understanding that what she did was out of line. She forgot for a split second that he could kill her instantly, and didn't want to push any of his buttons. She just saw a worried soul that she wanted to heal, even if it was her group's enemy. If Kagome was to be stuck with a band of mercenaries, she might as well help them in the process and slow down her eventual death.

"You're not here to get friendly with us, priestess. I know you would betray us at any given chance. I don't need what you are offering." Bankotsu sneered at Kagome's audacity. He just really wished she wasn't so pretty. Rejecting women is easy, just not when they're powerful miko's who are really, really pretty. Bankotsu wasn't sure when this attraction to Kagome started, but Renkotsu and Suikotsu had agreed that they would both bed her so it's not like it was unwarranted.

Kagome was disappointed by his reaction, but also not sure what she thought would happen, or what she wanted to happen. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were scouting around the area, looking for a village to raid and any clues on Inuyasha's whereabouts. Kagome was delighted that the woman-hating brother was out of her hair for a while, and the same goes for the fire breathing baldy. Renkotsu was extremely intelligent, and she could tell, but it didn't make him any less unpleasant to be around. Bankotsu was the preferred one of the bunch, as he was a cool median between woman hating and extremely smart. Kagome also liked that he was handsome.

"Kagome," Bankotsu's voice was hard. "I need your help." His usual mean tone was demoted to a weak murmur. Kagome couldn't believe he was even speaking to her this way.

"Yes." Kagome felt honored in a way, that Bankotsu requested her help. He had done nothing but push her away and treat her like a dog ever since he forced her to accompany his group. She could see the speck of good in his soul, and wanted to save him from Naraku's corruption. She truly believed she could.

"We're losing, priestess." Bankotsu was vulnerable. "Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu. Every time a brother goes down, our survival chance does as well. I know I can hold my own, but I'm worried about my brothers. Renkotsu doesn't trust Naraku and advised me to cut off all ties, but I can't." He felt stupid for explaining this to somebody who could go from ally to enemy within seconds, but it was weighing on his shoulders and he hadn't seen Jakotsu or Renkotsu in days. Kagome was confused by his last sentence, and stared at him. It took a few moments but she finally understood what he meant.

"This is why you can't cut off ties," Kagome gestured to all the places he inserted jewel shards into. The shards glittered an onyx color in return. He nodded in agreement. "You will die if they are removed."

"Yes, miko. I know your quest. You need them all." His voice was solemn. "You know I can't allow that, Kagome." Kagome understood that fully. She might be a little lonely if all of Bankotsu's jewel shards were removed and he passed on. She forgot what it was like to be travelling with Inuyasha, and was doubtful that she would be welcomed back again. Kagome had no idea what tricks Kikyo had up her sleeve, but she knew pitting her group against her would be the first thing she tried to achieve.

"I have an idea, Bankotsu." Kagome sounded eager.

Sesshomaru's swo-" He cut her off instantly.

"A possible idea, wench!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Listen to me!" Kagome yelled at him. Bankotsu made a disgusted face, but allowed her to talk. "Sesshomaru and I have a common interest. We want to destroy Naraku, that is why Sesshomaru won't just up and kill me- yet. Him and Inuyasha despise eachother, but will work together when it comes to certain aspects. Now I know he basically killed two of your men. However, with some coercing I think he would help us, but Bankotsu," Kagome breathed. "I need to know that you are on our side now. I don't want to help the enemy."

Bankotsu laughed. He roughly took her face in his hands, glaring directly into her eyes. His blue eyes pierced her soul, and she felt a type of cold and menace she hadn't felt in a long time. "Kagome, first of all, you need to watch your fucking mouth. You **will** help me. I think you forget your life is in my hands." Kagome shuddered at his contact. He squeezed her face in a single hand, squishing her cheeks together painfully. Bankotsu let go abruptly, his hand leaving temporary, deep red marks where his fingers lay. She looked genuinely scared, and Bankotsu relished off the fact. He wanted to remind her that even if she saw a vulnerable side to him today, he was still in control.

"I want to help you, Bankotsu." Kagome's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think you can change."

* * *

Inuyasha and the group had been travelling for a couple of days now. Kikyo convinced them that since her aura and scent was nowhere to be found, she may have been killed off. Of course, they didn't believe her but had no other leads besides her word. Kikyo was having trouble with long range jewel shard detecting, making it difficult to progress quickly. However, there was an influx of male demons, some with shards imbedded into their bodies, interested in the undead priestess. It seems as if the demon souls Kikyo absorbed attracted them.

Kikyo took this traverse as an opportunity to take advantage of. She tried her best to keep the focus on the shards and Naraku, whilst simultaneously getting closer to her first love. Kikyo wanted to create a bond with Inuyasha that couldn't be wavered by Kagome's presence. She wanted to believe that Kagome died in the barrier blast, but she had to be prepared for the worst.

"Let's set up camp here," Inuyasha insisted. "I'm going to find some food. Miroku, Sango, go get some firewood will ya?" The couple along with Kirara and Shippo immediately walked away, accepting the quest.

"Inuyasha, I will assist you." Kikyo spoke gently. Inuyasha smiled, wrapping his arms around Kikyo lovingly. He was insanely worried about Kagome, but was also relieved because he was able to spend time with his lover without being chewed out all the time. It was exhausting. Inuyasha understood that he had messed up by leading her on, but it was hard not being romantically attracted to a woman who looked so similar to his first love. He didn't think he loved Kagome, but admittedly the emotions he felt around her were different. Their relationship was genuine, and he knew Kagome loved him.

Kikyo gripped his suikan, tugging at it with force. "We're alone, my love." Inuyasha realized the opportunity and happily obliged, feeling hypnotized with every touch Kikyo's slender hands performed on his skin.

Inuyasha removed his clothing and threw it on the ground messily. Kikyo removed her hakama, progressing the steamy situation even further. When Inuyasha entered Kikyo, his eyes very visibly darkened as he roughly took her. Kikyo tried to contain her moans as she finally received what she had longed for for over fifty years. She waited fifty years for this moment, and no reincarnation of hers will steal the intense love she shared with Inuyasha away from her. Kikyo didn't want to manipulate Inuyasha, but she knew that he would defend Kagome no matter the cost. She wanted that to change.

All thoughts related to Kagome cleared from Inuyasha's mind as soon as he inserted himself into Kikyo. He didn't know what he expected from the priestess when she initiated their contact. Kikyo's skin was porcelain white, soft but cold to the touch. But her insides were warm, and Inuyasha could finally get a taste of how alive Kikyo really was. This was the turning point for their intimacy, and Inuyasha felt himself fall deeper into Kikyo, to the point of no return. He was in love, and wished for nothing but the world to stop and let this moment last forever.

* * *

_"'If I had lived, it would have been I who tended to the wounds in his soul.'"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinto Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter 4**

_"He is too close."_

* * *

"Bankotsu!" Kagome's voice sounded worried. Bankotsu's head shot up in curiosity. "Inuyasha is nearby, I can feel his aura!" She exclaimed. Bankotsu groaned in frustration.

"Why fucking now?!" Bankotsu bent down in front of Kagome, wishing his brothers would have returned earlier. She got onto his back without skipping a beat, and he stood up quickly. He realized that she was very light, even though her body was voluptuous. Over the time, he had memorized the curves of her waist and legs. She was toned from months of priestess and warrior training, making her legs and arms hard with muscle. Even so, her breasts were ample and backside absolutely perfect. Just the right amount of everything. He found himself longing to caress her body with his hands when he lay awake at night.

"Bankotsu?" Her voice snapped him out of his sexual haze, and he began to run, almost causing her to fall off completely. Kagome regained her composure and wrapped her arms around his neck and chest, holding on tightly. It still wasn't over for him, because he felt her soft breasts pressed against his back without that stupid breast cover in the way.

There was no outrunning Inuyasha though, and she felt his aura quickly catch up to Bankotsu. She promptly alerted him of this, and as soon as they heard Inuyasha set foot into the clearing, Kagome's body was enveloped inside of a bright pink light. Inuyasha was blinded by the initial glow, not being able to see anything besides it, and Bankotsu took this as an opportunity to depart.

Kagome let out a gasp as she saw the beautiful spirit that was Midoriko before her. She studied her surroundings, which looked like space. Kagome herself was standing on a rock, seemingly suspended in the air. It seems as if time around them had stopped, the stars were unmoving, and she could feel her heart slow to mimic it. In the utter darkness, she could see something peeking out the shadows, massive in size- a similar to a dragon. It was unmoving, but appeared to be able to freely roam as long as it was within the darkness.

"Kagome." Midoriko spoke, voice mature and thunderous.

"Midoriko?" Kagome was breathless, she'd only heard stories about the woman, and seen her statue. She was much more beautiful than the statue could represent.

"Yes, child. You are in danger. Your past lover will not be able to protect you from what lies ahead. My shikigami will continue to assist you, but you must choose the correct path." Midoriko spoke slowly.

"Do you mean Inuyasha? Continue to assist me? I've been kidnapped for who knows how long?! How do I know if what I'm doing is right?" Kagome questioned.

"Choose very wisely. You will determine the fate of the Shikon Jewel, child. It is in your hands. An impure wish will only complicate this world into ruin." Midoriko's eyes were trained on her, not moving or blinking. Kagome saw the silhouettes of two small beings behind her, but she could not make out any features. Before Kagome could respond, the pink light shrouded her body again and Midoriko smiled as she disappeared from the mysterious place.

Kagome felt herself being enveloped by the light once more. She gasped again as she opened her eyes. It was night. She looked around the area, Bankotsu watched her intently, back against a tree while the ongoing fire illuminated his features beautifully.

"Come here, miko." Bankotsu beckoned. She crawled over to his form, stopping a good foot away from him. He took his hand in hers, surprising Kagome. He stared at the fire for a long time, fingers intertwined and an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

Bankotsu sighed, then finally made eye contact with Kagome. His eyes softened as he quickly glanced at their hands.

"What happened to you back there? You disappeared off my back." Bankotsu questioned. Kagome knew that would be the first thing he asked, so she explained the situation as much as she could.

"So, from what I'm getting from that is that Midoriko is entrusting the fate of this entire world onto you, Inuyasha won't be able to protect you, you're somehow being helped by shikigami, and you must choose a correct 'path' or this time will suffer greatly? Am I right?" Bankotsu retorted in disbelief. He had no idea what this newfound information meant for him, his brothers, and Kagome. She also brought to light that she was being assisted by the most powerful priestess of all time in the form of shikigami, which was baffling. Bankotsu had captured her such a long time ago, so in what way were they helping Kagome? Did he have to protect her during all of this? The situation was unbelievable.

A light shut off in Bankotsu's head. He was stumped. None of it made sense to him, all this priestess bullshit with the jewel was a headache and a half. He hadn't seen his brothers in a week or so, and was getting worried. He was anxious about what the future held for him and his brothers, if it involved a certain miko who was certainly ruining his life a little more everyday. He knew he needed her. Bankotsu knew that Kagome's assistance would prove to be beneficial to his survival. He needed to get on her good side, and she to his, if they wanted to successfully finish this quest with their desired outcomes.

He moved his body closer to hers, moving their intertwined hands into his lap. Kagome smiled, laying her head on Bankotsu's shoulder. He hated to admit it, but it was nice to feel a giddiness that wasn't in relation to killing. They stared at the fire, hypnotized by the red flames and its constant rhythm. They were enjoying each other's company in that simple moment.

He wanted to live.

She wanted to save the world, and him.


	5. Chapter 5

_The story is supposed to be a great deal into the anime, around 100-130. Things are not exactly canon, but I'm trying to make it as close as possible. I know that only Jakotsu and Renkotsu are left towards the end of those episodes. I'm kinda making stuff up as I go because I haven't watched it in years so if stuff seems like there are holes in it, just ignore it lol. The deal with AM is that the story is just so rushed, and is more about humor and less about the plot. I want to make this story a bit more digestible. I'd like for it to be romantic but serious. I do apologize that the two stories are so different at this point. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Shinto Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter 5**

_"We cannot solely rely on the shikigami."_

* * *

Kagome was forced awake by the deafening sound of buzzing. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she was Bankotsu being stung by dozens of Naraku's saimyosho, while executing even more with his huge halberd. She realized her body lay behind his, obviously defending her from the demon wasps.

"Bankotsu, why didn't you wake me up?!" Kagome was furious. She didn't train her powers for nothing!

"You," Bankotsu was breathing heavily. Kagome had never seen so many saimyosho. "have no weapon!" He insisted, cutting through a wave of the wasps.

"I've been training, you idiot! I can still help you!" Kagome held her hands up, concentrating as hard as she could, quickly creating a barrier to defend the mercenary. The saimyosho stinging his body were reduced to ash by the immense spiritual energy. Kagome felt her heartbeat through her head with every cluster of demon wasps slamming their own bodies on her barrier, killing themselves. Bankotsu's body had countless stingers in his body, each wound leaking miasma. She could see that he was incredibly pale, maybe even dying.

"Bankotsu, I thought the jewel shard resurrection protected you from the poison?" Kagome was confused. Bankotsu fell to his knees after destroying the last one. He knew that Naraku had given up at that point, and called them for a retreat. He laid down on the ground, closing his eyes.

"To only an extent, I'm not fucking clay like some people we know. If you can do something, do it now. I wasn't their target. They were trying to get you, Kagome." Bankotsu breath was heavy as he avoided eye contact with the miko. Kagome laid a slender hand on his body. Her fingers started to glow and each poisoned stinger lifted out of his body simultaneously. Bankotsu groaned as they were slowly removed all at once.

The holes in his body were purified by her hand, reduced to only small scars. Bankotsu turned his body over, still slightly fatigued by the intensity of the short battle. Protecting a woman was hard work. If a single stray saimyosho got past him, she could've died. At this point, he didn't fully understand why he had done so much to protect Kagome. It felt like his true responsibility now, because not only did he need her to live, he felt like he needed her in general.

"This is the turning point. Naraku knows we are 'partners' now, and he's going to send a lot more than this shit, I hope you know that." Bankotsu's tone was frustrated. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Here's what is gonna happen, we're going to find my brothers, and we're going to destroy Naraku. Afterwards, you're going to help revive me, and then you can go back to Inuyasha and never see my face again."

Bankotsu's harsh words hurt. Kagome knew that they had to destroy Naraku, but the thought of Bankotsu eventually leaving her life made her upset to a degree she didn't understand. She didn't want him to die, and she didn't want him to leave her. Kagome had grown accustomed to his attitude, his rare but sweet gestures, and seeing his face everyday when he woke her in the morning.

Kagome laid down next to his body. They watched the blue sky together, trying to imagine what was coming next. Bankotsu, however, wasn't prepared in the slightest when Kagome rolled over and pressed her head into the crook of his neck. She knew what she was doing, and hoped he understood what she meant by the gesture. Her soft velvety hair tickled his neck and cheek briefly, then second came her smooth skin on his, providing him with warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

Bankotsu died at the ripe age of twenty. By that time, he was a warrior feared by every warlord in Japan. He had been with a decent amount of women, but was never tied down because his love of power and strength overshadowed any emotional feelings he could've ever had for a woman. He died the same way he lived, through war and fighting. This was the first time he has ever wanted to protect something before himself.

Kagome's attention was seized by the tainted black color of Bankotsu's jewel shards. One by one, they lightened to a lavender purple. She was not sure what Bankotsu was thinking, but whatever it was it made the jewel shards lighten due to pure intention. Kagome was delighted at the sudden change. She knew that the color of the Shikon shards were dependent on the user's wishes. The greedy and evil will always have a blackened soul, confirmed by the dark color of the jewel shards in their body. Pure-hearted souls made them a soft pink color. While purple wasn't the color she was striving for, it was a huge jump from the pitch black him and his brothers shards shared.

"Bankotsu? What's going on?" Jakotsu's feminine voice called out to his brother. Bankotsu's heart filled with relief when he heard the familiar voice. "Nice to know you're getting close to my boyfriend's woman." He joked lightly. Jakotsu had always found Inuyasha extremely attractive.

"I thought you were dead, you prick!" Bankotsu sat up, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, bringing her up with him. "And no, this is my woman now." Kagome, shocked, turned to look at the side of the mercenary's face. He had his famous, annoying smirk plastered on his lips.

"I'm kidding, princess." Bankotsu's voice was extremely flat. Jakotsu didn't believe for one second that he was kidding. Kagome was not a fan of the nickname, either.

"Have you run into Renkotsu yet?" Jakotsu questioned, ignoring Bankotsu's arm placement and the stupid look on her face.

"No, but I have news for you. If you see him, tell him. Naraku knows that Kagome is with us, and tried to take her with the saimyosho. We killed them, so any of the wasps that escaped surely told him that I protected her. We have to destroy him, he is taking advantage of us and will not give us the life that he promised us, Jak." Jakotsu took in Bankotsu's words. While he couldn't say he was surprised, he didn't think that it would happen so soon. It was almost a repeat of their situation before they were resurrected, they just caught it before the swords were at their necks.

_ "Wind scar!"_

A familiar, booming voice shouted from just behind the trees. The three had no time to react physically before they saw the bright yellow force of Tessaiga. Kagome put two hands up, forcing herself to create a barrier but the wind scar's speed proved to be too much even for her powerful miko skills. The barrier was very small when it collided with the attack, and sent her and Jakotsu flying. Bankotsu held onto Banryuu, injured. The barrier had taken most of the damage, but the clothing covering his back had been slashed through. A large sword shaped surface wound was now detailing his rough skin.

Jakotsu surprisingly helped Kagome up. Neither of them were injured, just thrown back from the force of the attack. Jakotsu unsheathed his weapon, preparing for a battle. Inuyasha emerged from behind the trees darkness, Tessaiga in hand. Kagome could feel Kikyo and Miroku's spiritual aura just behind his. Inuyasha must've caught her scent nearby and ran towards it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, revealing himself fully. The group caught up, readying their weapons. Sango and Miroku were surprised to see Kagome running to place herself next to Bankotsu, in a defensive stance. Bankotsu stood up slowly, picking up Banryuu as he did. He smiled at the miko, feeling confident.

"Hand over Kagome, you disgusting mercenary. I'll think about letting you live afterwards." Inuyasha threatened Bankotsu, ignoring Kagome's instant willingness to help the killer. Bankotsu did not miss a beat, lunging at Inuyasha. He noted that Sango and Miroku seemed to be placid. They did not assist the half-demon while the two battled. However, Kikyo was on the offensive, skillfully shooting two arrows, one at Jakotsu and the other at Kagome. Kagome didn't believe that Kikyo would attack her in front of her friends, she was fully prepared to protect Bankotsu from any danger, but not herself. Kagome couldn't move. Fear set in her body as the arrow came straight towards her, reminding her of the first time Kikyo shot her.


End file.
